


Tangled Red Earbuds of Fate

by ANannyMouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Red String of Fate, basically sweden and finland accidentally mix up their ipods, this is supposed to have more than 1 chapter but ao3 refuses to register that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANannyMouse/pseuds/ANannyMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino doesn't believe in any red strings of fate, but he's never had any objections to following the twisted path of his tangled earbuds. </p><p>Berwald always thought his fate would be dictated by the clear path of a neat red string, but it seems that life has more complicated plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Red Earbuds of Fate

Okay, so, looking back on it, maaaaaybe Tino could've been a bit more careful as he ran out of the subway, and so yes, maybe the accident was his fault, but he was in a hurry! He was almost late to work, and while he was sure that his boss would be understanding, he sure as hell wasn't going to let a delayed train ruin his perfect attendance. As he nearly flew out the train, he glanced down at the iPod tightly clutched in this hand when he felt himself collide into a brick wall.  
Wait, no, nevermind. It wasn't a brick wall he had crashed into; instead it was a guy built just like one. The man seemed to be a bit off balanced thanks to the crash, but thankfully he hadn't fallen onto his ass like Tino had.  
"...Sorry." The other guy mumbled so quietly Tino almost didn't hear him.  
Tino snapped to his senses after realizing he'd been sitting on the ground for quite some time.  
"Oh, no, don't worry, it was totally my fault!" Tino quickly pocketed his iPod and handed the other man his own music player. Checking the time on his phone, Tino swore under his breath and dashed off again, this time being more aware of his surroundings. 

• • • • • • • • • 

Berwald supposed he could have been paying a bit more attention when the accident occurred, but at least he wasn't the one staring at his music playing device while dashing down the crowded space at speeds that seemed inhumanely possible. Berwald had been minding his own business and walking to the train (at a reasonable pace, thank you very much)and had taken out his iPod to change the song, having grown bored of the song currently playing, when a colorful ad for some new soda had caught his eye. He was so preoccupied with trying to figure out if the seemingly random flavor combinations would be delicious or disgusting that he didn't notice the small barreling towards him at breakneck speeds until it was too late.  
Berwald supposed he was lucky; he merely stumbled a little while the smaller man fell to the ground. Berwalds iPod sadly suffered the same fate as the man sitting on the ground. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze, and Berwald finally realized that he should probably apologize. He let out a small mumble of, "Sorry," and began to reach his arm out to help the other man up but before he could, the small blond leapt to his feet and pressed Berwald's iPod into his hands, all the while stammering that it was alright and he shouldn't have been running so fast anyway before running off again.  
Berwald stared at him a little before continuing his journey toward the train, blushing a little. The stranger may have been a bit of a klutz, Berwald had to admit that he was pretty cute. 

• • • • • • • • • •

This was not Tino's iPod. He had been a bit suspicious when Eric Saade's 'Popular' had begun playing, but Tino wasn't too worried; the song wasn't half bad and it had shown up in the Eurovisions, which he watched religiously. Maybe he had downloaded the song after watching the music competition and simply forgot about it. However, when ABBA began streaming from his headphones, he knew something was terribly wrong. The last time he had heard anything the band had produced was when he had helped his mother with cleaning around her house.  
At a glance, the music player appeared identical to Tino's, with the same red earbuds and the smooth (and slightly cracked) screen, but upon closer inspection, all the songs were peppy european pop,a genre Tino didn't have a whole lot of in his own iPod. He appropriately freaked out a little (how did he end up with a total strangers iPod??? His own been fine that morning! And how was he going to return it?) Until he realized that he must have accidentally taken the iPod of the tall, scary man he had crashed into at the subway station.  
"Funny," Tino thought,"I wouldn't have expected a scary guy like that to enjoy this sort of music."  
Well, he'd just have to try to catch the guy at the subway station the following day. 

• • • • • • • • • • 

This was DEFINITELY not Berwald's iPod. He had caught on within the first few seconds after putting in his earbuds. He would never even dream of downloading such...loud music onto his personal device. Berwald was used to popping in his earbuds after work and relaxing while listening to the dulcet tones of ABBA or some other european band, but he supposed that day would have to be the exception. He entertained a couple of possibilities as to how the drastic change in music could have occurred (it wasn't entirely unlikely that Mathias had deleted his entire music selection and replaced it almost entirely with finnish rock, except for the fact that his iPod had contained his regular music that morning) until he realized that the mixup must have occurred with the cute stranger at the subway station.  
Just his luck; Berwald was provided with a fantastic opportunity to make a fool of himself in front of his newly gained crush. Giving up on trying to find some decent music amongst the grating metal music on the iPod, he placed it back into his pocket and let out a loud sigh, scaring the person sitting next to him on the train out of their skin. He'd just have to wait until tomorrow and try to return the device.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a blackberry in a matter of hours lmao  
> well I've had the idea for a while but i wrote it right now  
> If you love gay countries doing gay stuff hmu on tumblr my url is anannymousestuff (although I don't always get the chance to use it so don't be discouraged if I don't reply lol(


End file.
